Slender
by TobiGB
Summary: Nightwing wakes up in a strange dark forest with no idea on how he got there, and while trying to find a way out of there he keeps finding these strange pages all over the place. Based on the Slenderman game.


A/N: Man it's been awhile since I've done a one-shot for _'Young Justice' _and I thought that I'd do something a little different and try for a horror feel and here we are. Now this is going to be based on the game _'Slender' _which I have played and haven't beaten YET!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice nor do I own the game Slender as well.

_(Woods 10:50p.m)_

"Oh man where the heck am I?" Nightwing asked himself as he woke up and sought up straight then rubbed the side of his head trying to figure out where he is at the moment.

Once he finally stood up he took a good look at his surroundings and saw that he was inside a fenced in section of a strange forest. He had no idea how he got there, the last thing he remembers was chasing some thug into an alleyway in Bludhaven and to his surprise the alley was empty then suddenly everything went black.

"The guy probably jumped me when I wasn't looking, man Tim and Babs will never let me hear the end of this." Nightwing groaned to himself as he walked on over to the fence and started to climb it.

Once he got to the top and jumped off of it he found himself right back on the exact same side he started from.

"Ok that was weird." Nightwing said and he pressed the transmitter in his ear to get into contact with the Batcave so that either Robin or Batgirl could come and pick him up from wherever he is.

"Nightwing to Batcave come in." He said into the com but all he got was static so he tried calling the watchtower "Nightwing to watchtower come in, Nightwing to watchtower do you hear me?" he said into the link but all he got was static again.

"Ok Dick stay whelmed and try to find away out of here." He told himself as he remembered one of the first things that Batman has taught him, which was to remain calm and to always be prepared, so he pulled out a flashlight and walked deeper into the forest.

He started his walk into the dark forest hoping that he might be able to find something or someone that would be able to help him escape this place.

As he walked through the forest he cam across an old giant scary looking tree that stood out from the rest of the trees and on the side of the tree was a note.

"What's this doing here?" Nightwing asked as he grabbed the note and read what it had said.

"_HELP ME__" _

It said written in big underlined letters, which Nightwing found to be a bit odd to say the least.

"Looks like I'm not alone here after all." He said to himself as he put the note away and continued on with his search to find a way out.

As he walked through the forest he suddenly came across a red truck with a trailer behind it.

"Time for me to ditch this place." He said with a smile on his face as he hopped into the drivers seat only to find that there wasn't any keys in the ignition switch, so he decided to hotwire it instead and sadly the engine didn't even start either.

He then got out of the truck and looked into the rearview mirror and saw another note attached the small trailer.

"_CAN'T RUN"_

"Run from what?" Nightwing asked himself as he suddenly heard a noise coming from the woods and shined his light into the woods and to his surprise there was noting there.

Dick had no idea how long he's been walking around in this forest hell for all he knew he was probably walking around in circles, then he suddenly came across a strange cross wall figure.

"What the heck would something like this be doing out in the middle of a forest?" He wondered as he examined all of the walls until he came across another one of those strange notes.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"Whoever or whatever's out here obviously don't want to be bothered then." Dick said as heard another sound coming from the woods and shined his flashlight all over the place and for split second he swore he saw a tall pale looking man in a suite standing there.

"Ok Grayson get a hold of yourself, it's been a long night and your mind is just playing tricks on you from the lack of sleep you've been having lately." He told himself as he tried to get his nerves together.

He continued walking through the woods still trying to find a way out of there, this time he came across a line of trees that looked liked they've been cut down. When he approached one of them he saw another note attached to it.

"_FOLLOWS"_

What made this one different than the other three notes he found earlier was the fact that it had picture of a tall slender man standing next to a tree and it looked like something a child would draw.

"Who's there?" He yelled out as he shined his light into the woods only to see nothing there. "Look whoever you are I don't mean you no harm I just want to leave." He stated to his unknown stalker.

Nightwing was starting to get more nervous with each passing moment as he wondered the woods trying to find a way out of there. He then found himself in front of a bunch of rusted Tankers and when he shined his flashlight on one of them he saw another one of those strange notes on it.

"_NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO"_

The word 'NO' was written several times on the piece of paper but what really shocked Dick was that in middle of all of those no's was the image of the same tall slender man from the last note.

"Ok this is getting really, really weird." Dick said to himself with a hint of fright in his voice as he took off in a light sprint.

He kept running until he stopped to catch his breath at a giant pile of rocks, he leaned against one of them so he could try and figure out what his next plan of action would be. As he placed his hand on one of the rocks he felt a piece of paper on top of it.

Once again he came across another one of those weird notes again only this time it was just a drawing of the man and several others just like him.

"I need to get a hold of myself, maybe I was hit with some of Scarecrow's feargas and chances are none of this is real." he said trying to keep control of his sanity but even he was having a hard time believing that.

He decided that it was best to not stay in one spot for too long and up and left the rocks and kept on walking until he saw a silo with one of those weird note attached to the front of it.

"_ALWAYS WATCHES NO EYES__"_

"No eyes?" Dick questioned before he heard more noises coming from the woods, so instead of sticking around he deiced to head in the opposite direction.

"Batcave, Watchtower, Hall of Justice anybody please come in!" He yelled into his com link as he kept running through the dark forest while trying his best to stay calm, sadly all he was getting was more static.

He then found himself in front of a tunnel so he just banged his fist onto the concrete wall out of frustration.

"This stinks! I can't get into contact with anybody, the only vehicle here is pretty much dead, I have no idea where I am or how long I've been here, I keep hearing this strange noises, that stupid fence keeps putting me back on the same side I started from, and to top it all off these pages I've been finding is freaking me the hell out!" he yelled to nobody in particular at how hopeless this situation is turning out to be, so he had to calme himself down a bit and walked down the tunnel with his flashlight guiding him along the way.

He then shined his light on the wall and saw another one of those weird and strange notes from earlier.

"_DON'T LOOK…__ OR IT __TAKES YOU__"_

Then all of a sudden his flashlight went out and then he found himself standing in front of the faceless man. He was taller than Nightwing and his skin was deathly pale, he was wearing a business suite, he had long arms, and a bald head.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I move?" Dick asked himself as he tried to reach for his weapons but found himself paralyzed with fear.

Then all of a sudden he saw tentacles appear from behind the tall faceless man and started to wrap themselves around Nightwing's body. He wanted to scream but he couldn't find his voice for some reason, then before he knew it everything went black.

"Dick wake!" A familiar voice shouted out to the former boy wonder.

"Come on Dick wake up!" A female voice yelled out trying to get Nightwing to wake up.

"Ah, Tim, Babs what you guys doing here in these woods?" Nightwing asked them in a daze.

"Woods? Dick we're in the outskirts of Gotham" Tim answered as he helped Nightwing up.

_(Gotham outskirts 12:10a.m)_

"Yeah we've spent the past hour trying to get in contact with you, and when you didn't respond we started to worry and came looking for you." Babs explained as she stood in front of Nightwing.

"What happened to that faceless man and how did I even get here?" Nightwing asked his two friends wanting some answers.

"We have no idea what you're talking about Dick, look let's just get you back to cave so you can get some rest." Tim stated as he led Dick back to the Batwing.

"Hey you dropped this." Babs said as she handed Dick a piece of paper which sent chills down his neck.

"Are you all right?" Tim asked concerned for his friend and older brother figure as he looked at the note in Dick's hand. "What does that even mean?"

"So it was real." Dick said in a frightened tone of voice that made him drop note onto the ground and caused both Robin and Batgirl to stare at him with worried and confused looks on their faces.

"_CAN'T RUN IT TAKES YOU"_

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this little treat of mines and sorry if it wasn't all that scary. Like I've said I've played this game and it's hard, the highest I've ever gotten was 4/8 pages. Also _'Slender' _is a good game to do a crossover with, I mean all you have to do is drop a character in the woods and have them find those eight pages while avoiding Slenderman.

Anyway read and review and I will see you guys all later.

WATCH OUT FOR THE SLENDERMAN BECAUSE HE IS WATCHING YOU!


End file.
